Song for a Rainy Day
by Det.Rood
Summary: AU. Reflexões de Valery Rood durante um dia chuvoso...Ficlet. Spoilers da quarta temporada.


Título: Song for a Rainy Day

Autor: Valery Rood

Categoria: Supernatural /AU/ Drama

Classificação: 16 anos (conteúdo pertinente à série)

Sinopse: AU. Reflexões de Valery Rood durante um dia chuvoso... Ficlet.

**Notas:**

Criado e digitado em junho de 2009.

Supernatural é de Eric Kripke e Warner.

Mas Valery Rood é minha.

Rá.

Ela apareceu em _Destinos_, _FreakShow_, _Encontro_, _The Truth_, e em uma participação especialíssima em _Nem tudo é o que parece_, da genial _Crica_.

_"Song for a Rainy Day",_ de Kim Carnes e David Cassidy, e na voz de David, batiza e embala esses pensamentos da detetive sobre os últimos acontecimentos da quarta temporada de Supernatural.

Por favor, acessem a rádio Uol e digitem o nome da música que vai aparecer. Desisti de colocar links por aqui, o FF é enjoado pacas.

Liguem o som, não muito alto, e boa leitura!

**Um beijo Supernatural para a Crica e para Marcia Litman pela paciência e apoio!**

***

_"Estou nessa estrada há três horas e nenhum sinal de que eu vou encontrar algum lugar para esticar meus ossos doridos e cansados._

_Confesso que eu gosto assim, a estrada livre, pois se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, ninguém será responsável. Apenas eu mesma._

_Ainda é dia, mas essa garoa grossa caindo, premedita mais uma noite fria e solitária. Como se isso fosse uma novidade para mim..._

_Enquanto não vejo o final dessa linha cinzenta que estou seguindo, prefiro que o motor da minha fiel companheira soe mais alto do que os meus pensamentos, que andam bem perturbados..._

_Tenho trabalhado bastante. Esses últimos tempos têm sido difíceis. Cada vez mais casos não solucionados, ou encerrados em sangue e dor._

_Desde que foi anunciada a possível ascensão de Lúcifer, todos os envolvidos nessa vida insana têm se esforçado ao máximo. Têm feito o seu melhor, testado os próprios limites à exaustão. Da minha parte, pelo menos, posso afirmar isso._

_Mas ainda sim, e querendo afastar essas especulações da minha cabeça, às vezes eu sinto que estamos perdendo essa guerra._

_Muita gente boa morreu. Muitos caçadores, dos bons, deram seu sangue a troco da vitória incerta._

_Perdi amigos, grandes amigos, pessoas fantásticas que passaram e deixaram suas marcas na minha alma, no meu coração. Isso é algo que me entristece._

_Os poucos, resistentes e teimosos que restaram, não estão muito esperançosos quanto ao final disso tudo. Mas não significa que entregaram os pontos. São guerreiros, são soldados, e permanecerão firmes, até o fim._

_E isso é o que me acalenta. E eu faço parte desse time._

_Muitos estão apostando suas fichas nos irmãos Winchester. Alguns dizem que eles são peças-chave nesse enredo. Eu também acredito nisso, pois tive a oportunidade de conhecê-los, e sei que existe algo neles que vai muito além de serem apenas pessoas que perderam entes amados para o maligno, e estão em busca de justiça e vingança._

_Existe algo neles. Existe algo nele..._

_Que faz com que eu acelere mais ainda o motor, para que eu não me perca em lembranças doces, de momentos ímpares que um dia eu me permiti viver, ainda duvidando se aquilo foi real ou se foi apenas uma ilusão._

_O real é aqui. É aqui, nessa estrada, que parece não ter fim._

_Não houve uma única noite em que eu não fiz uma prece, por mais simples que fosse, desde que ele foi para o inferno. Quando soube que um anjo o trouxe de volta, ousei pensar que minhas orações não foram de todo em vão..._

_Todos os que me conhecem custam a acreditar quando eu digo que eu creio em Deus. Oras, se sabemos que existe o mal personificado, então existe o bem, e ele pode chamar-se Deus ou outro nome qualquer..._

_E eu sei que, de uma forma ou de outra, estamos nessa guerra do lado do bem. Apesar de todas as atitudes contrárias ou as coisas ruins que somos obrigados a fazer._

_Eu não tenho medo de morrer. A morte virá, seja em batalha ou em descanso. O meu medo é, para onde irei, depois de tudo o que eu tive que fazer._

_Mas enquanto ela não me faz a corte, eu prefiro fazer aquilo que eu escolhi, que me foi destinado e é o que eu faço de melhor._

_E entre um trabalho e outro, pegar uma estrada vazia, mesmo num dia chuvoso, ouvindo o barulho do motor da Shadow, e curtir a companhia da solidão..."_

***


End file.
